


Need Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Claiming, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Sibling Incest, a/b/o dynamics, mpreg (sorry guys), omega!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1911597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a quickie. No porn, just a bit of fluff, but I promise it's not a waste of time.</p></blockquote>





	1. Heat

Dean should've been the Alpha. He knew that. It was almost always the oldest, and when it wasn't, there was almost never and Alpha at all. And yet, here they were, Dean the Omega, Sam the Alpha, and two Beta parents. Beta parents weren’t even supposed to have anything but Betas as pups. Well. One Beta parent, anyway. John had been a Beta up until the death of his mate, but in the continued absence of a consistent partner, he had died Neutral. Dean sighed, feeling the beginnings of his heat- he was starting to cramp up.

'Sam, you might want to get another room or go on a hunt for a few days.'  
'Why, Dean, you okay?' Sam asked, looking up from his book. Then he saw the gold around Dean's irises, and how his pupils dilated as he caught Sam's scent. Sam bit his lip, trying desperately to ignore the scent of his brother's heat.  
'Yeah, actually, I should- should do that- I'm going to have a shower real quick first, though- See if you can find a case.' He choked out as he dashed to the shower before the silver he knew was edging his eyes could become any more noticeable.

_This has to stop_ , he thought to himself as the cold water poured over him. _I shouldn't be this turned on by my brother, omega or not._ He thought of the few times he had overheard or seen Dean masturbating- how his head tossed back, how he gasped and moaned at the dildo he had been using as its fake knot began to swell inside him. Then, Sam imagined that it was his own knot, not some cheap piece of plastic, that was shoved up his big brother's ass, his knot that had Dean gasping and moaning, honey-sweet slick dripping from him until they were tied together too tight to let it escape. As he stroked himself his knot swelled and he trapped it between his fingers, milking his cock the way he knew Dean's body would if he were to knot him. He came hard, leaning against the wall as he bit his hand to keep from moaning out loud.  

He braced himself as he stepped into the main room after towelling off and re-dressing, breathing through his mouth in an attempt to stop the smell from infiltrating his nostrils- but oh _God,_ it tasted even better than it smelled.  
'Sammy--' Dean whimpered, biting his lip as he rutted against his pants.  
'Please, Sammy...' Sam steeled himself and went to sit on the edge of the bed where Dean was lying.  
'Shh, it's okay, Dean, I've got you. I've got you. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise, I'll keep you safe.'  
'Sammy, it hurts, it hurts, it's too hot and I'm all empty, Sammy, so empty it hurts.'

Sam gently stroked his brother's back through the sheets, wishing he could help with that- he could already feel his cock recovering. He looked into Dean's eyes and the usual bottle-green was gone, just black rimmed with gold.  
'I'm sorry, Dean, baby, I'm sorry. Is there anything you need? I can go to the store for some--'  
'Need you, Sammy. Need you to mate me. Please, Sammy, please, I need it.' Sam bit his lip.  
'Dean, you hated everyone I've ever found who could mate you- You bit the last guy's finger clean off. I don't think finding you a mate is as easy as you want it to be.'

'Don't want you to find me some stranger, Sammy, I want you to mate me. Want your knot, Sammy, please. Want you to breed me, make me yours, Sammy. I heard you in the shower, I know you want me. Please, Sammy, knot me.' Sam shuddered, wanting so bad to do what Dean wanted- He leaned down and kissed him on the mouth.  
'Dean, I- I want you so badly. So badly. But I want to take care of you right now, until you get a wind and then we'll talk. I want to make sure it's not just the estrogen talking before I knot you. Sound fair?'  
'No.'

Sam chuckled.  
'Alright. See if you can come while I'm gone, you'll be more coherent once you've climaxed. I'm going to the store, I'll get ice cream, ice cubes, Cliff bars, gatorade, and pie- anything else?'  Dean whined.  
'Don't go, Sammy, it's worse when you're gone,' he whimpered, clutching at his brother's shirt.  
'It'll be alright, baby, okay? I'm gonna take good care of you,' Sam promised before rubbing the scent glands just behind his jaw against Dean's pillow.  
'There,' he whispered, gently kissing him.  
'That should be enough scent to keep you safe until I get home, okay?' He kissed Dean again before dashing out the door and to the corner store.

While there, he decided to buy some soda and licorice for himself- and then he found himself standing in front of the condoms. He was torn- if he bought them, Dean would think he was desperate to knot him, but if not, he would think he didn't want to at all. He decided to buy some and keep them in his back pocket, not obvious enough that Dean would notice, but right there in case they were needed.

When he got back to the motel, he was bombarded by the smell of slick. Dean was in the bathroom, by the sound of it.  
'Hey, Sam. You wanted to talk, I think? Or something?' He asked as he stepped out of the bathroom in just his pyjama bottoms. Sam smiled and went to wrap his arms around Dean's waist. Dean leaned back, savouring the feeling of Sam's strong arms around him.  
'You sure about this, baby? I don't want to hurt you, and you know that if we do this, we're bound to each other‚ right? No takebacks.' Dean sighed, drinking in the pheromones he craved.  
'Of course, Sammy, you know I've been thinking 'bout this forever. So long I dunno if you'd even knotted yet at first.  I thought you knew I love you.'

'I do, Dean, I know. I just don't want to be something you regret. I want to be with you. And I think maybe we should talk about this after your heat is done. I'll do what I can to help you through it for now, okay?' Dean snuggled closer in his arms.  
'Sammyyyy, that's a whole week awayyy... Please?' Dean was going incoherent again, his hormone-addled brain causing him to droop in Sam's arms as he began to mark his alpha with scent.  
'Alright, Dean, it's okay. Come on, let's at least get some food into you first. Lemon meringue, okay? And some Gatorade too. That okay?' Dean nodded, wanting to make Sam happy.

When he was done eating and had drank half the bottle of Gatorade, Dean promptly curled up on the bed with his head in Sam's lap. Sam placed the bag of ice on Dean's belly, gently stroked his hair and massaged his back, crooning to him as he whimpered.  
'Shhh, it's okay. I'll take good care of you, baby, I promise. It's gonna be okay, Dean.'  
'It hurts, Sammy, so empty it hurts,' he moaned, curling into himself further.  
'Shhh, I know, baby, I know. It'll be over soon, I promise. I'm gonna take such good care of you, baby, so good for me. So patient.' Dean cried out in pain and stretched out, his pyjamas suddenly too much friction and yet not nearly enough.

'Sammy, it's not working, it hurts too much!' He gasped once he could talk.  
'What's not working, Dean? What is it?' _Crap._ Sam knew, of course, exactly what was happening- this wasn't the first time.  
'No slick, none at all,' Dean sobbed. Sam rifled through his bag, grabbing the bottle of fake slick. He pulled Dean's pyjamas off, then gently massaged Dean's belly where he knew he was cramping. Sometimes that was enough to get it started up again- but apparently not today.  
'Spread your legs for me, baby,' he ordered softly, making it almost, but not quite, a request. Dean complied, knees up, and Sam nearly cried. Dean's hole was bleeding, not enough to indicate real damage, but probably simply from the complete lack of slick. Sam took some of the fake slick and coated his fingers thoroughly before pushing one in.  
'Alpha,' Dean whined in pain. Sam pet his forehead with his free hand.  
'Shhh, it's okay. Such a good little omega for me, aren't you? So obedient and gentle. So greedy for my knot. I bet that's what you want, isn't it? You want my knot, baby?' He slipped another finger inside, kissing his omega to distract him.

'Please, alpha, want your knot,' Dean moaned as Sam's fingers hit his prostate. Sam felt the first trickle of slick and pushed a third finger in to massage the gland. Dean moaned, pushing himself back on the fingers coaxing the slick and precome to drip from him. Sam knew that he didn't have to anymore- Dean's slick was coming in torrents, now- but he pressed his fourth finger in and began to fuck Dean with his hand.  
'Think you can take my knot, baby? Want me to fill you up?' Dean pressed his ass back on Sam's hand, taking him past the knuckles. Sam groaned. If it felt this good on his hand--  
'Please, alpha, knot me, please!' Dean begged.

Sam retracted his fingers and licked the slick from them, drawing a dissatisfied groan from the omega writhing beneath him, as he got up and undressed, grabbing a condom from his back pocket. Dean saw him putting it on and whined.  
'Wanna feel your come in me, alpha, need it, so empty,' he pleaded. Sam deliberated. Eventually he decided he'd rather risk it, and pulled the condom off. He lay down on the bed and pulled Dean over him, pinching his nipples before opening him up with his fingers again.

'Please, alpha,' Dean whined,  
'Sick of teasing.' Sam smirked and let Dean sit down just enough to let the head of his dick into him.  
'Gonna fill you up so full, big brother,' he whispered.  
'Knot you so good you'll be seeing stars. Gonna mark you, too. Nobody can mess with my omega.' Then he watched Dean slide down his shaft, hearing him gasp and scream at his girth.  
'You like that, Dean? You like my cock filling you up? You're so tight, baby, gotta be careful not to hurt you. So good for me, Dean, so tight and wet for me. Ride me, baby boy, let's see what you can do,' he growled the last command in Dean's ear. Dean did as he was told, fucking himself slowly up and down on Sam's dick. Sam could already feel his knot swelling as it pressed against Dean's rim.

Eventually, he flipped them so he was covering Dean's body and started to push himself in further, harder, faster, and the change of pace had Dean searching for breath as he clung to his alpha. Sam reached down and touched Dean's cock as he pushed his knot inside, earning a particularly lovely scream.  
'No- wanna come- with just your knot- show you I'm a good omega-' Dean pleaded and Sam could tell he would. He could feel the muscles tighten around him as they tied them together. Dean came loudly, Sam kissing him to muffle the sound. Sam came in waves as Dean's muscles milked his knot, and bit into Dean's shoulder, just barely breaking the skin.

Sam moved them to a comfortable position, Dean draped over his chest, and sighed, stroking his big brother's back.  
'I love you so much, baby, so proud of you,' he whispered.  
'Love you, Alpha. So full now,' Dean whispered back, lazily kissing Sam's jaw.  
'So good, taking my knot like that, bet you're so full of my come you'll be tied to me for days.' Dean nodded, nuzzling under Sam's jaw and falling asleep.


	2. Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quickie. No porn, just a bit of fluff, but I promise it's not a waste of time.

‘Morning, Sammy!’ Dean called, walking in the door to the motel room a couple of days later, bags in his arms.  
‘Got you some caffeine!’ Sam groaned and rolled over.  
‘What day is it?’ he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
‘It’s Thursday, bright and early. Thought I’d get us some brekkie.’  
‘Yeah, but I mean, shouldn’t you still be on your heat? I mean unless you’re--’ Sam sniffed the air, then got up and walked over to Dean, wrapping him in his arms and drinking in his scent.  
‘Oh my God, Dean, you’re- you’re pregnant!’ Dean smiled and placed his arms around Sam’s.  
‘Yeah, I know. Don’t go tellin’ everyone, they’ll think I’ve gone soft, but I’m glad it’s yours and not some dick’s who you found at the bar.’ Sam pulled away slightly, a worried look on his face.  
‘Dean- aren’t you a little worried? I mean, we’re pretty closely related to be having kids together, don’t you think?’

‘Yeah well, I was researching that, I was pretty worried too, was gonna get a morning after pill, but it turns out it’s actually pretty common. See, in families where there are both alpha and omega children, supposedly both will develop trust issues about letting their siblings be bred by people who aren’t related to them. The furthest away on the family tree an alpha will let breed their omega sibling is second cousin twice removed, but usually there isn’t a suitable match that far away and the alpha ends up breeding them themselves.’  
‘...And we didn’t know this because?’ Sam asked before gently tucking Dean’s head under his chin and holding him closer.  
‘... Because our whole family are betas. Dad probably didn’t know, and I doubt he’d have told us anyway. Now, you want the egg mcmuffin with bacon or with sausage? I’m easy either way.’


End file.
